3D Printing
Origins Also known as additive manufacturing, it was first developed in the 1980s. The process involves taking a digital model/ blueprint produced by visual techniques such as X-rays and CT scans, and then printed in layers of an appropriate material to create a new version. It has four core uses: the creation of tissues and organoids, surgical tools, patient-specific surgical models and custom-made prosthetics. Bioprinting tissues and organoids Bioprinters use a computer-guided pipette to layer living cells - referred as bio-ink- on top of one another to create artificial living tissue in a laboratory. These constructs can be used for medical research since they mimic organs on a miniature scale. These are also a much cheaper alternative compared to human organ transplants. Using these models assists in the analysis of various sicknesses and helps for drug development to combat certain diseases. Surgery preparation assisted by the use of 3D printed models This technique speeds up procedures and minimise the trauma experienced for patients. It ranges from a full-face transplant to spinal procedures. Doctors have even successfully operated on a patient who had suffered a cerebral aneurysm in four veins, using a 3D printed model of her arteries to map out how to safely navigate the blood vessels 3D printing of surgical instruments Sterile surgical instruments such as forceps and hemostats can be produced through 3D printing. As a result, production costs for these equipment are significantly lower than if produced by normal means. Custom-made prosthetics made using 3D printing 3D printing can be used to produce prosthetic limbs that are customised to suit and fit the wearer depending on their condition. It speeds up the process of receiving the prosthetic and creates cheaper products that offer the same functionality as traditionally manufactured prosthetics. It can also allow the patient to design a prosthetic that corresponds directly to their needs. SWOT Analysis Strengths 3D-printing has numerous strengths. It has lower production costs and can produce an object with numerous materials in accurate detail, making it very useful when it comes to research. 3D printing is also useful in assisting medical operatives to perform surgeries and to navigate the innards of the patient to improve chances of success. Weaknesses 3D printing, while capable of producing objects in accurate detail, is rather expensive when it comes to buying one. It also consumes a high amount of power to function. Also, even though the printer can print numerous objects, it has a limited range of materials that can be used to perform its task. Opportunities In the future, 3D printing can be capable enough to print objects with a wider variety of materials and would be energy-efficient. The range of items it could produce would also increase, supporting the evolution of humans even further. Threats 3D printing technology can be copied and improved further than other firms, which can put them out of business. The amount of energy required to power 3D printers is massive, and can compel mankind to resort to dangerous sources of energy such as nuclear power to further improve its performance.